1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exhaust purification equipment and more particularly to an apparatus for eliminating harmful agents from the exhausts of such devices as internal combustion engines, smokestacks and chimneys of buildings.
2. Prior Art
Many proposals have been made for exhaust purification systems to remove harmful pollution agents from the exhaust of furnaces, internal combustion engines, and the like. Most proposed systems have resulted in cumbersome arrangements of expensive equipment. Most proposed systems additionally fail to take into account the need to cool the exhaust gases in a controlled environment to render them less active and less liable to produce such pollutants as nitrous oxide when combined with oxygen.